In Plain Sight
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: This one-shot is a followup to Freefall. Nolan is obsessing over what happened with Jessica. Henry comes to L.A. The cover image is by @Artifex Prime.


In Plain Sight

"I want to see my bodycam footage," John insists.

Grey closes the lid of his laptop. "I can't let you do that, Officer Nolan."

John stares down at the sergeant who made his life hell for months. "Why not? Captain," he swallows as a breath catches in his throat, "Captain Andersen let me see it when I – well you know. And then my lawyer had access to it when that guy sued me for pushing him down on the sidewalk. Why not now?"

"Because it's evidence Nolan, in the DHS investigation of Jessica Russo's shooting of that terrorist. And you're a witness. I can't let your testimony be tainted. Jessica's lawyer may choose to show it to you if she considers it exculpatory, but until then, it shouldn't influence your opinion one way or another. You know what you saw, don't you?"

"I'm not sure," John admits. "Jessica said Jimmy went for his gun - and I want to believe her - but now I'm not sure. That's why I want to see the footage."

Grey gets up from behind his desk to put a hand on John's shoulder. "I want to believe her too. We've been friends for a long time. But when you give your statement, you need to tell the DHS investigators what you saw, to the best of your recollection, whatever that is. After that, the facts will sort themselves out. It's unlikely that you'll be called for a few days. The DHS has to do a lot of mopping up after the terrorist attack. Take some time to breathe, Nolan. Get things straight in your head. Isn't your son Henry supposed to be coming in this weekend?"

John's mouth falls open. "How did you…oh right, your daughter. She and Henry tweet with each other."

"I can't say that I approve of her having that much interest in a college kid, but yes they do. Luna says that Dominique is very excited that he's coming. Do you know when he's due in?"

John shrugs. "It was supposed to be tomorrow morning, but so many flights into L.A. were canceled because of the terrorist situation that the airlines are trying to catch up. He's going to hang out at the airport and catch the first flight he can on standby."

"I hope he makes it - not that I'm crazy about him seeing Dominique - but because it will get your head into something else for a while. Go home, Nolan, and when Henry gets here, enjoy your time together. Let this business with Jessica go for a while."

John presses his lips in a tight line, shaking his head. "Easier said than done, Sir. How's Bradford?"

"He's alive, but no word yet about his chances."

"Is there anything I can do? Give blood or something?"

"If there is, I'll put out the call, Nolan. Now get your butt out of here."

"Going, Sir."

* * *

It's almost eight p.m. when John wraps his arms around his son at the airport. "Are you OK, Dad?'

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?' John asks.

"Bio-terrorists. Agent Russo."

"I get that bio-terrorists were on the news - after we had them all taken down - but how do you know about Jessica Russo?"

Henry shoves his thumbs under the straps of his backpack. "Dominique. I guess Agent Russo's been friends with her parents forever. They didn't tell her anything, but she picked up that the two of you are a thing and you were there when Russo shot someone."

"That's true, but right now I can't say anything about it. DHS has to investigate it every time one of their agents shoots someone, just like the L.A.P.D. had to when I did it."

"Dominique got the feeling there was more to it than that, and I agree with her."

John tries not to let too much show on his face. "Let's just say there are some things that Jessica and I see differently right now. It may all work out by the time the investigation is over. But hey, I want to know what's happening with you besides exchanging gossip with my sergeant's daughter. How are your classes going? Your mother said she thinks you're taking too heavy a load."

Henry rolls his eyes. "Mom worries too much. I'm acing everything, and I've been thinking about taking classes this summer so I can get my degree faster."

John quirks an eyebrow. "Why? This is the fun time. You should give yourself a chance to experience it."

"Because I want to make a difference. I thought I could teach in an inner city school. But I'll need a master's, and I'd like to get through that as soon as possible."

John throws his arm across his son's shoulders. "I understand about wanting to do your part, and I'm proud of you. But that doesn't mean you can't have a little joy along the way. What if we visit Disneyland? You didn't get to go last time you were here. We could ask Dominique along - even if it means I'll have to face Sergeant Grey's wrath at my next roll call."

"Sure, Dad. That sounds great."

* * *

John hates to admit it, but although he enjoys Space Mountain and finds Radiator Racers and Guardians of the Galaxy Breakout strangely familiar, he views the Incredicoaster in a similar light to trying to scale a fence like a 24-year-old. He'd prefer to find a way to stay on the ground before he ends up with a body full of bruises or a forehead full of cactus spines. He'll cool off with a cup of pineapple ice and leave it to Henry and Dominique to be flipped upside down.

John's always liked watching people, but since he's been riding with Bishop, he's found that he can't turn off his cop eyes. When he notices a park patron depositing a package in a trash bin, instead of the usual load of empty food containers, he's curious, memorizing the appearance of the man who deposited the parcel and going to check it out as best he can.

It's just a box sealed with plastic tape. There'd be nothing to set off a metal detector. There are explosive sniffing dogs outside the park, but that doesn't mean that the man who tossed the package would have encountered one. John might look a fool if he calls security and the box turns out to contain used plates and napkins, but if he doesn't, and something happens, he'll never forgive himself. And Henry's here. So's Grey's daughter. John's still furious at Jessica for not telling him to keep Henry away when L.A. was in danger of a bioterrorism attack. There is no way now that he can ignore a possible threat to his son and everyone else at the park.

* * *

Based on the credibility John's badge accords him, Disneyland security calls in the bomb squad and unhappy mouse seekers are given return vouchers and told to call it a day. Crawling up the 405 Freeway back to L.A. John waits for news.

After dropping off Dominique, John and Henry have been back at the guest house for hours before the Anaheim Police put out a statement confirming that an explosive device was found at Disneyland but that it was successfully located and disarmed. The chief proudly announces that a suspect has been apprehended as well.

That no one mentions John's name is no surprise to him. The strutting brass will have their moment of glory. What counts is that he trusted what he saw and did what was necessary to safeguard his son and everyone else at Disneyland.

All of that just makes his situation with Jessica more disturbing. If there was even the slightest chance that John's son would be in danger by coming to L.A., even if she thought it was probably nothing, she should have said something. And John doesn't need his body cam footage to know that he didn't see Jimmy reach. His cop's perceptions have proven out time and again. The package at Disneyland was just the latest incident.

John will testify in the inquiry into Jessica's shoot. The DHS will conclude whatever they do, but it is unlikely that John will ever trust Jessica again. He can grieve that loss later, but he has what's left of his time off to spend with his son.


End file.
